Where Hearts Crumble and Lie
by Masamune Reforged
Summary: Heero accepts a shady job offer that is aimed at destroying Trowa and Quatre' relationship. YAOI in later parts. UPDATED 4/8/01


Where Hearts Crumble and Lie – A GW fanfiction- by masamune 

Warnings: Strong yaoi in later parts, angst, various character torture

Disclaimer: Yes I do own Gundam Wing! Hah! Sue me now!

Archive: If anyone wishes to host this fic or any of my other fics, please go right ahead.

Prologue- As it was

Lather, rinse, repeat. Shaving cream, open drawer, razor, turn it on.

The electric razor came alive, buzzing loudly as its minuscule blades began to act. The buzzing fills my small bathroom, barely covering the sounds coming from the morning news. Weather for today calls for a slight drizzle around midday. 

Running the razor over my face I can feel the slight tingle as the little stubble of facial hair is cut away. My hand falters for a short moment and the razor slips, no harm is done. Hurrying to finish the job I quickly move guide the blade over my chin, cutting away the almost invisible stubble there. I turn the razor off and the radio takes over the noise control, blaring out some commercial ditty. Splash my face with the water, get all the white foam off so I don't look like a jackass when I leave my apartment. 

The phone rings.

My name is Heero Yuy and this was my morning routine that day when I got the phone call that would change me forever. For storytelling's sake I'm just going to tell it the way I remember, my feelings, my reactions, all as if it were in the present, not in the dark past that seems so long ago. 

After Colony 199, but it could be any year, any timeline. Summer, the weather is warm, the birds and the plants are in the prime. What does it matter though when you're living in a space colony where the weather is controlled? No surprises, never. Today its supposed to rain so every single person you'll pass on the street this morning will be holding an umbrella, unless they're too poor to afford one. The weather will be nice and sunny, but of course everyone knows that at two o' clock the sky will open up and it's going to rain. 

"Heero Yuy, on site mechanic," Just as annoyed as I am by having my morning pattern broken, I'm glad to get a call. Calls mean jobs, unless it's Duo or Quatre. "How may I help you?"

"Mr. Yuy," The voice is deep and gravely, the sound clarity is perfect. "I am calling about a job offer. My employer would like to seek your services for some time. Are you available for a meeting this morning?"

In my line of work, the words 'my employer' means two things: big money, big trouble. And although recently my income's been sort of slow, I'm always tempted to turn down offers like this, but I never do.

"How much is it paying?" I say back into the phone, walking over and turning the volume on the radio down. The job doesn't matter, the money does.

"That can be discussed at a later time Mr. Yuy," The response was cold and snappy. I don't like being talked to like that, but most employers are assholes. "But, if you agree to a meeting today then I guarantee you it will be well worth your time. Unless…you are not available for a job?"

"Where can I meet you?" Is my reply. It's just another job and some ill-mannered subordinate making the phone call. I don't like to mess around and my toast is probably fried to a crisp in the toaster.

"Hyral's Café," Trying to call the location to mind I miss the next few rods the man said. "It's at the intersection of Granger St. and Market Square. Is eleven convenient for you Mr. Yuy?"

"That's fine," I'm eager to end this call, as short as it is I can already smell the burning toast in the next room.

"Good," I can picture this guy, some fat slob, smiling stupidly on the other end of the line. "I'm glad we could agree on some certain terms. Believe me Mr. Yuy, this will benefit you greatly."\

"Hn." I grunt back, its just an expression I use. I hang up the phone and rush off to salvage what I can of the burning toast.

-end prologue

Notes: Does this part make any sense? Of course not! But it is just a prologue and everything will come to light in the next chapter, believe me. Yes, this will have yaoi aspects, probably even lemon in later parts. 

C&C is welcome and always appreciated. [MasamuneEHS@hotmail.com][1] Flames are also welcome, I like fire.

masamune

   [1]: mailto:MasamuneEHS@hotmail.com



End file.
